Familia Real
by P.Cullen.M
Summary: Bella pertenece a una familia real, muy especial, la cual se tendra que enfrentar a Vampiros muy poderosos para cumplir su venganza, han pasado 100 años y Bella ira a Forks para encontrar tal vez lo que perdió.
1. Cap I:Los Treventon

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Capitulo I: Los Treventon**

* * *

Ya han pasado 100 años, donde en el castillo de los reyes McTreventon sucumbió con todos sus habitantes incluidos, menos yo que alcance a salir del castillo justo a tiempo.

Desde niña observaba que en mi vida ocurrían situaciones poco comunes, veía como las fortalezas del castillo eran azotadas, algunas veces había explosiones cuyas murallas caían, jamás vi ningún arma que las hiciera. Por los espacios que dejaban las explosiones, entraban hombres con capuchas rojas en primera fila siendo acompañados por detrás por otros de capuchas negras. Cuando empezaban los disturbios era encerrada en mi habitación la cual era de piedras tan gruesas que seria muy difícil de penetrar, no existían ventanas y murallas tan fuertes que se necesitarían unos cien hombres para hacerlas sucumbir.

Una noche de 13 de Septiembre se celebraba un baile en el castillo, la razón, mi cumpleaños numero 18, donde asumía mi titulo de princesa con todos sus privilegios y obligaciones.

Estábamos en el momento de la coronación cuando se sintió como los muros cedían e ingresaban sombras negras agarrando a cuanta persona se les ponía por delante. Nuestra guardia, nos rodeó a mi y a mis padres, los reyes, mientras nos llevaban a la salida secreta de una de las torres, corría de las manos de cada uno de mis padres cuando se oyeron gritos, trate de girarme pero no me lo permitieron, me tiraron mas fuerte y corrimos aún mas deprisa, por mi vista periférica vi un manchon rojo persiguiéndonos, estábamos por atravesar las compuertas me gire y estábamos solos éramos mi mama y mi papa solamente. Me hicieron pasar primero, mi madre se asomó, me dijo que pase lo que pase corra y me esconda, que no vuelva por ellos jamás y me entrego uno de los sobres sellado con el signo real de la familia, dijo que huyera y en ese sobre estaba toda la verdad.

Corrí hasta que amaneció, me di cuenta que estaba cerca de la ciudad, ya que las luces se filtraban entre los árboles, me disponía a avanzar cuando uno de los hombres de capucha negra, que invadió el castillo estaba enfrente mío, me tomo de los brazos, se acerco a mi cuello y me mordió, antes que todo se volviera negro, el hombre estallo en llamas y se quemo convirtiéndose en cenizas.

* * *

_**Pauli de Cullen**_

Este es mi primer fic, espero que dejen reviews para ver que puedo mejorar, acepto reclamos y sugerencias.

_Gracias a nena10124 y sunny o.o, por ser mis primeros comentarios, corregi el primer cap y le agregue cosas._

_Nos leemos  
_


	2. Cap II: El despertar

**Capitulo II: El despertar**

**

* * *

**

Ahora me preparo para partir a mi nuevo destino, una ciudad pequeña en el estado de Washington, como siempre que me mudo, elegí un lugar de pocos habitantes, desde que desperté en lo que ahora soy lo he preferido así. Los que saben que ocurrió el 18 de septiembre de 1910, pensarían que escojo estos lugares por el clima, pero la verdad yo soy un poco diferente a los de mi especie.

_Flashbacks_

Desperté entre los arbustos, en un bosque, me pregunte que hacia yo vestida de gala en medio de la nada, me incorpore del suelo y sentí como un torbellino de imágenes se deslizaban ante mis ojos. Recordé que entraba al salón del castillo, adornado pero las flores más blancas, iba con un vestido azul eléctrico, que hacían que mi piel blanca reluciera aún más, con una tiara de diamantes y una pulsera con el las iniciales familiares la M entre cruzándose con la T con piedras color azulino. Al traspasar las puertas toda la gente puso atención a mi, caballeros se acercaban a fin de "conocerme", pero no era otra cosa más que querían gobernar Le Mont, Francia uno de los principales reinos después del que se encuentra en Italia, Volterra, sabia que ellos eran los que principalmente causaban problemas a mi reinado, una ves cuando tenia doce años los vi, eran tres hombres que gobernaban el castillo, eran muy similares entre ellos, pero aún así muy diferentes, todos de tez aún más pálidos que yo, con unos ojos rojos como llamaradas pero cubiertos por una tela opacada, que los hacia ver como empañados, con una piel que se veía delicada, tanto como un papiro antiguo, con rasgos finos, eras bellos pero tan atemorizantes, el del centro que se veía como el líder de un cabello negro y espeso, con mirada suspicaz, otro rubio con mirada de desagrado y el tercero de piel olivaza pero aun así muy pálida, con cara de aburrimiento. Recuerdo que cuando me vio pude ver en sus ojos nada más que una cierta frustración acompañada con un cierto brillo de fascinación en sus empañados ojos.

Otros muy interesadas en acercarme eran las mujeres, algunas madres de estos muchachos interesados en mi "compañía", otras venían para sacar información de mi y después tener tema para poder cotillar entre ellas, cosas que se comentaba por bastante tiempo en el pueblo entero.

Subí a la tarima donde estaban mis padres, ambos con una sonrisa enmarcando sus bellos rostros, mi madre Renne con sus cabellos rubios recogidos en un peinado hermoso muy similar al que yo llevaba ese día y sus ojos azules que eran como portales a su alma, mi padre Charlie con sus ojos grises, como el pizarrón, reflejando nada más que dulzura, orgullo y felicidad, ambos se levantaron de sus tronos y me abrazaron, me susurraron lo feliz que estaban por mi. Siempre lo que me llamó la atención es que en los cuadros antiguos donde estaba pintado Charlie mostraba unos ojos café chocolates iguales que los míos, cuando le pregunto omitió el tema y yo lo deje pasar simplemente.

Empezó la fiesta de la ceremonia, donde me nombraron como "princesa primera" del Castillo de Le Mont, acomodaron la nueva tiara, hubo aplausos y felicitaciones, la música empezó a sonar lo que dio inicio al baile, estaba en mi primera pieza con mi padre cuando se escucharon ruidos del exterior, paro la música y ahí comenzó la persecución que me llevo hasta donde estaba parada ahora mismo.

Apenas recordé todo me lleve la mano al cuello donde sentía una tirantez, me toque y sentí una marca parecida a una media luna, me acerque al río donde mire mi reflejo, me fije solo en mi cuello y justo donde estaba mi tatuaje familiar un sol con una media luna entrecruzada en tonos azulados, la rodeaba esta nueva marca rodeándola perfectamente dándole un nuevo toque muy especial a mi marca. Sentí un ardor en mi garganta, junte entre mis manos un poco de agua y lo bebí, fue la cosa más repugnante que he probado jamás, seguro que el agua se encontraba estancada, me lave la cara y el cuello donde tenia un poco de sangre seca, además de tierra por haber dormido en el suelo. Me observe detalladamente lucia diferente mis rasgos se encontraban mucho más estilizados, mi pelo más largo, mas brillante, mis labios más perfectos, pero lo que más llamo mi atención fueron mis ojos de un tono entre plomizo azulado muy especial, pero en el centro muy cerca del iris, un color borgoña como lo vi en los reyes de Volterra, ahí todo empezó a encajar mis ojos, mi cambio, la mordida, la persecución y me di cuenta que ya no era la misma Isabella McTreventon que salió del castillo, era algo más.

_Fin de Flashback_

Tome mis maletas, mis documentos y mi pasaporte, los subí al taxi y partí rumbo al aeropuerto. Me senté en mi asiento junto a la ventanilla y pensé "FORKS ALLÁ VAMOS"

* * *

Espero que dejen comentarios :)

_**Pauli de Cullen**_


	3. Cap III: Forks

**Capitulo III: Forks**

**

* * *

**

Apenas baje del avión una rafaga de aire batio mis cabellos, camine hasta llegar a donde estaba el tumulto de gente, tome mis maletas y me fije en los carteles: Isabella Mc Treventon, si era para mi.

**Señorita Isabella** – dijo el hombre vestido de un terno muy elegante.

**Si, soy yo**- respondi con una sonrisa, el hombre quedó deslumbrado por lo que tuvo que parpadiar un par de veces para recuperarse de la impresión.

**Permitame**- dijo tomando las maletas que llevaba, por mi condicion eran bastante livianas, pero no se veria bien que una chica de mi contextura llevara dos maletas sin esfuerzo.

Llegamos hasta el aparcadero y ahí estaba un hermoso Audi r8 blanco. Me entrego las llaves y tuve que firmar un par de papeles de compra. Abri el maletero y el humano puso las maletas dentro. Le di las gracias y subi al auto, cuando iba girar las llaves senti una mirada penetrante, mire hacia el edificio, no habia nadie.

Pase por Seattle, Port Angeles rapidamente, al entrar a Forks baje la velocidad, buscando la intersección a mi nueva casa, estaba entre muchos arboles, posiblemente un humano, no la encontraria con facilidad, mientras iba entrando pasó un jeep grande a bastante velocidad y un volvo plateado que entraron a la intersección de al frente.

Estacione mi r8, junto a la casa, más que una casa parecia una mansión, era blanca entera, de tres pisos, el tercer piso completo era de vidrio, bastante grande si pensamos que esa casa la ocuparia yo sola, pero toda mi vida fui criada de lujos, mi doncella decia que siempre la realeza debia vestir y lucir lo mejor, que si uno lucia mal era despresiar a los demás.

Busque las llaves que me habian llegado la semana pasada a mi antigua casa, entre y me maraville en el interior, si la casa me gustaba por fuera, por dentro no lo podia creer. Pero lo que destaco fue el tercer piso, la luz ingresaba por todos lados, en el centro, en una tarima, se encontraba un sillon de cuero negro, en uno de los costados de la habitación se encontraba el piano más hermoso que habia visto, en el otro estaba un librero con todos mis libros, que no eran pocos por cierto, a su lado un estante llena de peliculas, y al frente un televisor pantalla plana que quedaba con la mejor vista desde el sillón.

Como vi que era temprano todavia,fui a recorrer Forks, primero pasaria a inscribirme al instituto y luego a comprar mercaderia, mañana como era sábado aprovecharia de comprar un celular y un laptop en Seatlle.

Al volver a casa despues de bajar las compras y acomodarlas, subi al tercer piso, toque el piano un par de horas y me fui a acostar, para mi no era necesario pero me gustaba hacerlo, sentia que volvia a ser la antigua Bella.

Asi fue como pasaron los dias,en una rutina, lo mismo que hacia en estos ultimos 100 años, entre dar vueltas por los alrederores, volver a la casa, leer, escribir y tocar el piano. Pero mañana todo cambiaria, la vida que tenia todos años cambiaria rapicalmente todo gracias a_ él._

* * *

_Aqui nuevo cap :)_

_En el proximo capitulo, (lo más probable que mañana) apareceran los Cullens_

_Dejen RR. Saludos_

**_Pauli de Cullen_**


	4. Cap IV: Inicio de clases I

**Capítulo IV: Inicio de clases

* * *

**

**Edward Pov**

Desde el viernes cuando fuimos a buscar a Carlisle al aeropuerto que andaba en Texas haciendo un curso, Alice me bloquea, en su mente sólo está la traducción al Alemán de Romeo y Julieta, no es que me gusta oír los pensamientos de los demás, pero siempre cuando mi familia oculta lo que piensan es porque algo pasará y eso me intriga, además estamos hablando del pequeño demonio que tengo por hermana.

Hablando del Rey de Roma, ahora se encuentra tocando la puerta de mi habitación para que me ponga el nuevo conjunto de ropa que ella ha elegido para mí, no entiendo para que lo hace tan anticipadamente si no podemos ir al instituto hasta la hora de descanso, según las visiones de ella a causa del sol, pero que va es Alice.

**Alice Pov**

Hoy se que va a pasar algo importante, no lo he visto en mis visiones, no sé que las bloquea pero últimamente no he podido ver nada, es como estar en una niebla espesa, pero mi intuición femenina me dice que esto cambiara nuestra vida.

**Bella Pov**

Abrí los ojos y mire el despertador, eran las 7 hora de levantarse, tome entre mis ropas unos pitillos blandos y una polera azul de hombros descubiertos, elegí unas botas negras y mi chaqueta de cuero en caso de que el sol que había en este momento se escondiera entre las típicas nubes de Forks.

Me di una relajante ducha, baje a la cocina y tome un café, después de mi "trasformación a semivampiro" podía comer todo tipo de comida tanto de vampiro como de humana, tome mi Ray-Ban y me subí a mi auto.

Llegue en 15 minutos, todavía era muy temprano por lo que fui a la secretaria a buscar mi horario, éste era Cálculo, literatura, francés, descanso, biología y deportes.

Gracias a mi capacidad vampírica me lo aprendí inmediatamente pero no lo solté, ya que el instituto se comenzó a llenar, llegando también los típicos humanos molestos que venían a conocer al nuevo bicho raro que llega a la ciudad. A pesar de estar muy atenta al papel, escuche un carraspeo correspondiente a un humano, este se acerco e intento hablarme, era rubio, alto, ojos azules y sonrisa de niño, el típico Casanova que durante mi época de humano escape y ahora aún más que nunca se pegaban tras de mí, como las abejas a la miel, no es necesario escuchar su mente para saber que esta imaginado.

**Eres Isabella Mc Treventon**- me dijo y con una sonrisa ladina continuo- **Soy Newton, Mike Newton y todos te estábamos esperando…Oye espera eres familiar de los Cullens?**

**Quienes **–pregunte y deje abierta mi mente para ver sus pensamientos, en ellos pude ver 5 muchachos, eran dos chicas y tres chicos, todos con los ojos dorados- **no no lo creo...-** y me fui dejándolo con la boca abierta.

* * *

_Gracias a todos lo que comentaron, conejo azul, viva, Leila Cullen Masen__, daianitahh, davidletters…_

_Conejoazul y a otros que preguntaron: Gracias por seguir mi historia y prometo terminarla, no la dejare a medias, antes de fin de año la quiero terminar, tengo muchos proyectos de historias que quiero hacer…=)_

_Para los que me han preguntado Bella es vampiro pero no puro, es hibrida, ella pertenece (o pertenecía) a otra raza que no es humana….en caps. más adelante se revelara quien es ella._

_Pauli de Cullen._


	5. Cap V: Inicio de clases II

**Capitulo V: Inicio de clases II**

* * *

Me dirigí al aula A-103 donde tenía cálculo, el edificio era rojizo y viejo pero tenía su estilo.

Espere a un lado de la puerta a que entrara el profesor, era bajito y un poco rechoncho , cuando llegó le pase el comprobante de asistencia y me fui a sentar al único puesto disponible que era al lado de una muchacha morena, se veía muy simpática y estoy segura de que entre todos los que estaban acá era la única que no me veía con ganas de matarme, si supieran que ellos contra mí no son nada y que solo con un chasquido de mis dedos los podría lanzar al otro lado de la sala….

**Soy Ángela**- dijo mi compañera de banco con una sonrisa, mientras me tocaba el hombro sacándome de mis pensamientos- **tus eres Isabella**

**Si pero dime Bella, es muy formal mi nombre**- definitivamente esta muchacha me caía bien.

No alcanzamos a conversar más porque el profesor llamo al orden, por lo que tuve que fijar mí vista al frente y simular que prestaba atención, estoy segura que me sabía mejor la lección que el mismo profesor, pero después de todo ser vampiro implica aparentar.

Cuando termino la clase Ángela me pregunto cual serian mis siguientes clases, en ningún otro coincidíamos por lo que me dejo extendida la invitación a sentarme con ellos y claro que lo haría.

Así pasaron las demás clases entre las presentaciones delante de todo el curso, las miradas lujuriosas que recibía por parte de los chicos y miradas de envidia por parte de las mujeres. Al terminar fui al comedor y ahí estaba Ángela con Jessica y Lauren. Nos acomodamos y Jessica se ofreció a acompañarme a comprar la comida, una vez ya sentados partió el interrogatorio: de donde era, si tenía hermanos, donde estaban mis padres, que dietas hacia y muchos bla bla más…. Esta muchacha por lo que pude sentir era cínica y solo estaba conmigo por la "popularidad".

Le s conté que antes de venir era de New York, que era hija única, que no vivía con mis padres porque estos murieron hace unos años y que vivía con mis tutores pero actualmente estaba sola en Forks al querer un poco más de tranquilidad. Después de contarles mi vida, que no era más que una historia inventada, siguieron preguntas de moda, pubs, novios, amigos, etc.

Aburrida de tantas preguntas me pare y bote los restos de la comida, cuando los vi por primera vez eran los 5 que vi en la mente de Mike….

* * *

_Gracias a los que leen y agregan mi historia a sus ff , a todos ellos va dedicado este nuevo capítulo._

_Nos leemos_

_Pauli de Cullen_


End file.
